


A New Feeling

by SatyricalMess



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, PWP, Two Minds One Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyricalMess/pseuds/SatyricalMess
Summary: Joko is intrigued by the reactions of the body he finds himself trapped in.





	A New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Understated Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125021) by [SatyricalMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyricalMess/pseuds/SatyricalMess). 



_ 'I’m bored’  _ he whined as she lay back in her bed. No wonder Joko had been obsessed with her - little could capture his attention, little was interesting.

_ 'B-O-R-E-D spells  _ **_bored_ ** _ ’  _ he muttered over her, forcing her to close up her book. She hadn't been able to get through the page in the last half hour of his whining, she probably couldn't get through with stubbornness.

He lit up as she sighed, putting the book on the bedside table.  _ ‘Okay, okay, how about we play a game! Twenty questions, the first to lose gives up this body forever!’  _ He raised her arms in excitement.

“An interesting proposition,” she stated, knowing that it annoyed him when she spoke aloud where she rarely let him, “but I think those results aren't something I can accept. You leaving, perhaps, I could take as a result”

He let the hands drop under gravity, and they smacked across her chest.

She paused for a second, waiting for Joko’s sarcastic response, but none came. “Also I imagine you-” she gasped in shock as a hand dragged across her breast - her hand. The sudden shock gave him the leeway to grasp across it again, squeezing lightly.

He paused, ponderous, almost wondrous, before pushing again, and she quickly pulled her hand away, dragging it to the side. She breathed a couple of times, her body already responding with arousal to the sudden touch.

He gasped in slight awe within her head.  _ ‘What is that feeling?’ _

She couldn't answer. Surely Joko, who had harems galore, knew about arousal. Surely female and male couldn't be that different… she frowned in confusion, just as he brought the other hand across her breasts, lightly caressing with the fingers as he pinched with the palm.

She let out a moan.

It was as good as being touched by another- she stopped the thought. If it wasn't her masturbating, then it was Joko having sex with her, and that was certainly too disgusting a thought to bear.

Sadly that thought had left her distracted as he pulled up her other hand to match. Her arousal was growing quickly - she hadn't had any kind of satisfaction since he'd possessed her (for precisely this reason, part of her cried out) and it was telling.

_ 'This is certainly more interesting than a game’ _ his voice in her head, with absent interest as he caressed her breasts, pulled her up further, letting out an embarrassed gasp.

He slowly moved her hands down her body, lightly rolling across her, reaching out and softly trailing over her groin.

_ ‘How are you feeling, commander?”  _ He asked, his mind voice rough and deep, as he squeezed her breast and groin, lightly fingering.

And she'd be damned, but it added to it. She couldn't help but let out a moan.

And then he slipped her fingers inside, caressing and stroking all at once. Her thumb, at an angle, pushed tenderly against her clit as her hand pumped. It was a kind of concentration on her own pleasure she'd never managed alone, and he was more perfectly toned to her reactions than anyone else could ever be.

She came in a pulse of pleasure and her hands fell lax as they rode it out, lying on the bed mind half-blank as they came down.

She slowly pulled out her fingers and shook her hand for the cramp, Joko uncharacteristically silent. Her wetness sat between her fingers, and she lifted them to her mouth, sucking it off.

She felt Joko stall at the image, before pulling himself back together.  _ ‘Well, commander, that was pleasant - a pleasure certainly very different to my own. We can do it again sometime?’ _

Somehow, he was nervous. Willing to ask rather than demand.

She sighed, “if it means you'll shut up and let me get on when I need to do stuff, fine” the harshness was an act - but whether for her own sake or his, she didn't know.

He mentally nodded,  _ ‘and then we get off when you don't need to do stuff’ _ .

She picked up her book and imagined hitting him with it as she chased him out of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind wouldn't drop this one, and I'm sorry.


End file.
